Keeping The Promise
by justmagda
Summary: Jane and Maura meet as teenagers. They immediately become friends and eventually, more than that. When the worst possible thing for the two happens, Maura asks Jane to keep a promise. *Rizzles*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you're gonna enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it..**

**Still, I need ideas on how to make it better. Much better. And the only way to do that is if you leave reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed! So with that said, I hope you enjoy this **

"_Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them," I said._

"_Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway."_

'What's your name?'

No reply.

'Excuse me?What is your name?'

Maura looked up at the slim dark haired girl standing in front of her, a puzzled look taking over her facial expression.

'I-I'm sorry!I was just daydreaming, my name is Maura, Maura Isles.' the dark blonde girl murmured shyly.

'Yeah I noticed.. Nice to meet you Maura' Jane smiled and shook the smaller girls' hand. 'I'm Jane Rizzoli and those idiots over there are Frost,my brother Frankie, Roger and some other guys from our school.' Jane said pointing at the boys occupying the field.

'I always enjoyed watching Softball, it looks like a lot of fun!' the smaller girl said now more cheerfully.

'Do you want to join us?' Jane asked excitedly.

'I, I don't think I can play.. I'm not very sporty, I'd probably miss every ball' now Maura's voice went quiet and shy once again.

Maura was an extremely bright 14 year old, much brighter than girls and boys her own age. She enjoyed reading more than anything and spent the majority of her time alone in libraries, parks or at home on her own while her parents were away on meetings, which was practically everyday. She never had many friends and has learned to do everything on her own, it didn't really ever seem to bother her.

'Oh come on! It will be fun! Besides, nobody will care if you're not a pro at it, please?' Jane gave Maura a questioning look hoping the girl agrees to play.

'Well, I suppose I could take part in one ga-'Yes!' Jane interrupted before the smaller girl had the chance to finish her sentence.

Jane whistled to get all the boys' attention. 'Right assholes, this is Maura she's new and she's gonna play with us today!' Jane spoke, giving Maura a reassuring smile.

'Here's a bat, all you have to do is stand over there and hit the ball when it comes, simple huh?' Maura simply nodded and got ready to start the match.

Soon after the match was over and it started to get dark, Jane offered to walk Maura home.

'Thank you. For letting me play, I don't have any friends in Boston and you made me feel very welcome, thank you.' Maura touched Jane's arm, quickly putting her hand back as she noticed the taller girl jumped at the contact.

Jane looked guilty and put her head down, quickly getting herself together and speaking up.

'You're very welcome, it was a cool to finally get a girl in our team. You should play with us more often.'

'I'd love to, Jane.' Their eyes locked for a short while, but not in an awkward way like before. The girls exchanged smiles, not noticing that they haven't moved from the spot for a while now.

'S-So are you going to be in Boston for good?' Jane murmured, her voice sounding a lot more nervous and unsure than usual.

'I would imply so, yes. My parents had to move back after my father's business got moved. We previously resided in London, I went to school there and it was truly wonderful, although quite lonely.' suddenly Maura's voice went much more quiet, the opposite of what she has been like earlier.

Jane touched Maura's hand and smiled warmly. 'I'd hate to get taken out of somewhere I was raised in, but you will get used to this place. Boston might not be as glamorous as London but I'll take you to some of my favourite places if you want. You will love it here.' Jane didn't realise she was still holding Maura's hand, and let go faster than she should have, making the short silence awkward between the two girls.

'That truly means a lot, Jane, thank you so much.' Maura smiled, and it wasn't just on her lips, it reached her eyes making her face glow, leaving Jane in awe at how beautiful the honey blonde standing in front of her was.

'So, is this where you live?' Jane asked sheepishly.

'Yes it is. Thank you again, for walking me home, and letting me play. Today was fantastic.'

'No problem, maybe you wanna do something tomorrow? If you want to that is..' Jane looked up at the smaller girl, a hoping the answer is yes.

'Definitely! Thank you.' Maura's eyes widening and a huge smile appearing on her face.

'No, thank you! I finally have a friend who's not a boy.' Jane smirked, both girls giggling at the comment.

'See you.' Jane smiled and walked off.

As Maura opened the thick oak door, she smiled to herself and a very pleasant thought filled her head.

_I have a friend._


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up later than usual. It was Saturday so she didn't have to bother with any school work or chores. Her brother Tommy was staying with Frank Sr. on weekends and Frankie had football. Ma was at work, as everyday. Jane was the one who had to drop off her brothers at places, clean the house, make breakfasts, lunches and suppers. She never had a proper childhood. Her parents have split up when she was 12 and even before than she couldn't collect any positive memories.

Jane didn't like to talk about her family. Her father left them and that was it, she couldn't do anything about it.

She stretched in her bed and walked towards the bathroom to get her morning 'rituals' completed. Jane brushed her teeth, washed her face and walked downstairs to prepare something to eat.

While the water was boiling for tea and Jane was fully awake at last, it hit her. Last night, walking her new friend home. Maura. Her name is Maura. I barely know how her but I have to see her. She's smart, yes she's very smart. Much smarter than me. I can't wait to see h-Wait what?!

Jane came to her senses and realised she just spent over 5 minutes lusting over someone she just met. 'Ok, stop being a creep and pick Frankie up from football, then you can go see Maura.'

Her thoughts giving her a slight headache.

It was beginning to rain, Jane walked through the park, trying to remember where Maura lives. Finally, she saw it. It made a much bigger impression on the teenager than it had the previous night.

It was a beautiful, old-fashioned yet very classy stone building, painted with a washed off periwinkle blue shade and white framing around the wooden door and windows.

It looked like a house out of those home decor magazines Jane would find on her mother's bedside table, she thought to herself.

Jane didn't notice her mouth opening slightly and most definitely she did not notice who was standing a few steps away from her.

'Jane? Are you going to come in?'

Maura giggled, still being polite.

'Huh?' Jane suddenly realised she has been staring at the house so long she didn't notice Maura coming.

'M-Maura! What are you doing here? How long have you been here?' Jane jumped and stood back awkwardly.

'You have been standing outside for several minutes now, I saw you out the window.' the dark blonde girl spoke, trying really hard to keep her laughter in as much as possible.

'I wasn't staring! I mean...I was but not at your house, just AT your house, it's amazing!' Jane didn't realise her words don't make sense, until Maura couldn't hold her laugh in any longer.

'Oh come on, I'll show you around.'

Maura pulled Jane's arm, indicating to go inside.

'Aaand this is my room.' Maura patted the wooden dressing table at the window.

'Wow. Your parents must be millionaires or something, I only saw houses like these on tv' Jane commented, with her usual sarcasm.

Maura giggled.

'I hate this place.'

'Maura seriously? I would take this over my house anyday!'

The small girl just shrugged, lifelessly.

'Let's have a movie night!' Jane exclaims suddenly.

'A movie night?'

'Yes! We can make popcorn and order pizza and we can watch movies and talk, it's so much fun Maur we have to do it!' the excitement in Jane's voice immediately perks Maura up.

'That sounds great Jane! I have some really good historical films, there's this new one about the Cold War and I-' Jane manages to interrupt the other girl.

'No Maur, I mean like fun movies, that people actually want to watch..'

At first Maura looks confused.

'So you don't want to watch a documentary about the Cold War?'

'Not really, no.' Jane is clearly amused by Maura's wrinkled forehead while trying to figure out whether Jane is being sarcastic or rude. Maura is a great logical thinker, but since she isn't around her peers a lot she has trouble understanding certain jokes.

'I'm sure the Cold War is amazing, Maur, but how about we watch something more... average brain appropriate?' Jane tries to sound as polite as possible hoping that Maura catches on.

The dark blonde smiles and simply nods, looking through the shelf full of DVD's.

Jane quickly called her mother from Maura's house phone to let her know she'll be staying the night.

Two movies later, both girls found themselves comfortable on Maura's sofa. It was still raining, and it was dark giving the room the perfect horror-movie feeling.

'Maur, where are your parents? Should they not be back by this time?' Jane finally spoke after a good 40 minutes of silence.

'They flew to New York on Friday, they will most likely be back Monday night. Why?'

'No reason, I was just wondering if you don't feel lonely, like, all of the time?' Jane's voice was quiet, and concerned.

'I got used to it. I don't like it but I can't really do much about it, you know? They're away all the time and I had a nanny since I was two.. that's just the way it is.' Maura's voice became weak. Jane looked embarrassed, not sure what to do without saying the wrong thing. She simply nodded and gave Maura a friendly smile, which the honey blonde returned.

They were officially friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed and Maura settled into her new school, The two girls became friends very fast, visiting each other on the weekends, and going to the park on school days that there wasn't much homework given on.

It was now lunch time and Jane joined Frost and a bunch of other teenagers at a table they considered theirs. Different groups shared tables, quite like Mean Girls really. There were the popular girls, sporty boys, nerds.. the list could go on forever. Jane and Frost always stayed together, since first grade and they didn't really belong to a group. They were happy with being as they were.

Jane wasn't in the best mood today. She forgot to get her English paper signed, her bike brakes broke and on top of that she hasn't seen Maura the entire weekend because Ma made her help to host a garage sale.

Jane kept looking impatiently at the entrance to the cafeteria and finally spotted the honey blonde and waved her over, to indicate joining them at the table.

Maura smiled and started walking over in Jane's direction.

In a matter of seconds, a brunette not much taller than Maura, let's just say not the friendliest girl in the school walked straight into the smaller girl, spilling a bowl of soup all over the smaller girl. Unless someone was blind, they would have believed that it was an accident. However, Jane wasn't and with anger evident on her face she stormed at the girl who was smirking at the event.

'What the fuck are you doing, Alice? You really can't stop being a bitch can you?'

Jane was pissed. Alice simply smirked, and replied.

'Aw poor Rizzoli, did I hurt your girlfriend? Are you fucking her already, you disgusting dyke?'

Everyone's eyes were on the two girls. Silent gasps and some giggles were spread all around the room. Even Maura felt unsure and stepped back, shocked and unsure at what has just been said.

Jane was almost in tears. People have made comments about her being 'different' before but never in a way that would humiliate her in front of the entire school.

She looked around her, some faces clearly entertained, others confused.

She had to get away as fast as possible. Without a second thought she ran out of the cafeteria, heading towards the gym.

Jane was leaning over the wall in the changing rooms, her head helplessly in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face and she has never felt this pathetic, ever.

Suddenly, she heard steps not too far away. They were getting closer. Afraid of someone finding her like this she quickly got up and dried her eyes as much as she could, although this wasn't much help because they were still blood-shot.

'Please don't let this be..'

'Jane! Jane where are you?'

A familiar voice rang in her ears, it took Jane a while until she realised that it was Maura.

The honey blonde stood facing Jane, who she seen crying once before, but she hasn't been this vulnerable.

'H-hey Maur, what's up?' While her voice was still cracking slightly, Jane rubbed her eyes quickly once again, looking away from the other girl.

'I wasn't quite sure what that word meant, so I asked Frost.. that girl, Alicia.. she is the rudest person I have ever met. Don't take any notice of her opinion, if making up lies about people entertains her then ignore it.' Maura was trying her best to comfort Jane, gently touching her hand.

'S-she didn't lie...' Jane whispered softly.

'What?' Maura looked at the taller girl confused.

'Alicia, what she said.. she was right. I am gay..' she trailed off, her face ashamed. Ashamed of who she was, and that Maura was looking at her in this state, again. Jane was not a very emotional person, she didn't like to express her feelings to anyone, but Maura seemed to crack that shell, the tough shell Jane had kept for a long time. All of her anger and fear that has accumulated up in the recent years kind of just.. exploded.

Maura let go of Jane's hand and gently cupped the other girls' cheek.

'That does not make you any worse than someone else, Jane. I have only known you for a few weeks but you truly are a wonderful person, and sexuality does not matter, at all.' Maura's eyes focused on Jane, who finally looked up at her.

Jane's eyes filled up with tears once again. and her voice raised, not quite like shouting though.

''It does to me. If my parents found out they would never speak to me again. Everyone would h-hate me, Maur. Everyone.'

'I wouldn't. And neither would Frost, or your true friends. Yes, people are very narrow-minded and it would take time for them to adjust but nobody would hate you, Jane. You are incredible. You're smart, funny and you have a big heart. Those are important things. Not whether you are attracted to boys or girls.'

Jane let out a small smile. She felt better. A lot better actually.

'Thank you, Maur. I don't know what I'd do without you, really.' Jane hugged Maura. It lasted slightly longer than a normal friend hug but Jane didn't care, and apparently neither did Maura because she didn't try to let go.

'Okayyy, we need to get you cleaned up Maur, you smell like broccoli and carrots. Original, but not really as glamorous as your usual perfume.' Jane smirked at the smaller girl, which giggled at the typical Jane Rizzoli comment. The two headed towards the toilets.

When Jane got home that afternoon, she couldn't stop thinking about Maura. She felt butterflies just thinking about the honey blonde, and she knew why. Jane really liked Maura. And it certainly wasn't just in a friend way. She let out a sigh.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell her.._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I hope you don't absolutely hate this story, and this isn't the longest chapter but I'm happy with it! I would really really really appeciate if you left reviews because it tells me that someone actually reads it. Enjoy!

* * *

The cafeteria incident that took place a few months ago put a start to Maura and Jane's friendship. They trusted each other with pretty much everything and hung out after school and on the weekends. Jane would drop Maura off to the classes they weren't in together, and she would no longer have to ask Maura to join her and Frost at lunch because it was typical now. Nobody mentioned the incident at all, but Jane still managed to get the odd look from other people in her classes. Maura was a teenage genius, yet she still was very intrigued with Jane, who used sarcasm in more-less every conversation. Maura couldn't really grasp it at first but soon, she took a mental note to not take everything Jane says or jokes about to heart. Jane on the other hand, thought of Maura as of a talking library. Almost any topic Jane brought up would get its own speech. Yes, it was quite frustrating at times, but Jane got used to it as fast as Maura got used to Jane's sarcasm and back-talk.

Maura's parents were absent majority of the time, away on conferences and such, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She wasn't really used to having them around so it didn't bother her. Also, it gave Maura a lot more time with Jane and the Rizzoli's house. She quickly got used to being around for Sunday dinners and it made Maura feel like a part of something. She has previously done a lot of extra curricular activities such as tennis, swimming, reciting, horseriding or sculpting but playing softball with Jane, Frost and Frankie wearing comfortable clothes was something she didn't feel like competing in, It was fun. The two became so inseperable that no one would ever invite one without the other to come along.

Jane still hasn't told Maura about her feelings. She thought that it would go away, that it was just a small high school crush that would go away after a couple of weeks and neglected it as much as possible. What if Maura thinks I'm weird? What if she hates me? What is she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

Jane's mind was filled with what-ifs. She has never cared about anyone as much and losing Maura would be something Jane could never deal with. The problem with not being attracted to Maura was not only that she was smart, beautiful or hystrerical without trying. It was actually that she was very touchy-feely. She would touch Jane's hand a lot, play with the taller girls' hair, make long lasting eye contact and just generally be very friendly. If that's what you call falling asleep with your best friend beside you when you stay in each other's house, that is. For Maura, it was a normal thing, she was just enjoying her best friend's company. However, it was not helping Jane at all.

Yeah, when she told Maura that she is infact gay nothing got awkward. But it was not the same as saying 'Hey Maura, do you want to stay over tonight,  
we can order pizza and umm by the way, I get butterflies everytime I see you and I wanted to kiss you badly on a number of occasions.'

* * *

Jane sat on the stairs outside of her house, hands keeping her head up. She hasn't had the best night of sleep and her eyes were practically closing on their own at this point. She was waiting for Maura to show up,they planned to spend the day together, as every Saturday. And Sunday.  
As soon as the bubbly honey blonde was visible, Jane perked right up. Maura had the biggest smile on. Jane loved that smile. She stood up and walked down the stairs fixing her hair quickly, a force of habit when she was around Maura.  
'Hey Maur, whatcha so happy about?' Jane asked, smiling. 'Oh Jane! I have the most exciting news!' Maura basically squealed.  
'Go on.' Jane was slightly puzzled, but still smiled. I mean, how could you not smile at Maura?  
'You know Josh don't you? The one who's the football team captain?' Maura was bursting with excitement Jane hasn't seen her in-actually she has never seen Maura this excited before.  
'Yeah, I do..what about him?' Jane was now completely confused.  
'He asked me to go on a date with him! And I said yes! I would have never thought someone wold actually ask me out! Isn't it amazing Jane?' Maura's eyes widened as she beamed on her friend.

Jane froze. She had absolutely no idea what to say without making it obvious that she was jealous. She wanted to be the one to take Maura on a date. Not some idiot from the football team. 'Yeah.' She managed to utter quietly.  
'That's amazing...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I would have uploaded earlier but I really was stuck on this chapter. I hope you like it, and please leave reviews! I appreciate the ones who do or follow/favourite my story. It's the first one I ever wrote so I'm getting the hang of it, slowly. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do, Frost?" Jane scoffed trying her best to hide tears that now began to build up as she recollected the days' events.

"She was so happy when she told me he asked her out! I can't give her an ultimatum. It's just that I know he's gonna use her like all the other girls and then she's gonna be heartbroken. And I'm gonna be left to cheer her up." Jane growled at the thought of someone hurting her best friend. The girl she was in love with.

'Yeah, but isn't that good? She's gonna see that you're a true friend who cares about her no matter what." Frost put on a tight smile trying to comfort Jane but it didn't do much.

"I know she's your best friend and all that but why do you care so much? It's not like-ohh." He muttered and a grin lit up his face.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. You really like her Jay, that's why you're jealous." Jane gave Frost a dirty look, and her friend returned a sly smile.

"I'm not jealous!" Her voice got high pitched, which was the opposite of her usual husky tone.

"I just don't want anyone to hurt her, that's all" Jane's face saddened slightly, making her look vulnerable.

"You can tell this shit to everyone but I know you since we were kids. You love her, don't you?"

Jane hesitated to reply to Frost and looked in the opposite direction for a while. She finally looked up and whispered "I guess so."

* * *

It was Sunday, very early in the morning and Jane barely got any sleep, thoughts of Maura taking over her head and giving her a headache.

Jane made her way to the kitchen, where her mother, Angela, was making breakfast and folding the laundry.

"Janie, you're never up this early. You look tired, didn't get much sleep?" Angela smiled at her daughter giving her a small pat on the shoulder.

"I couldn't get much of it.. I was up over thinking and stuff."

Angela turned around facing her daughter again, she was concerned.

"What were you over thinking, Janie?" Angela's forehead wrinkled trying to figure out her daughter. She could tell something was wrong straight away, even though the two hadn't spent much time together lately.

"Nothing." Jane murmured as she filled up a glass of juice.

"Does that nothing have something to do with Maura?"

"What? Ma, what are you talking about?" Jane practically yelled, it was a habit when she tried to be protective.

"I was just asking! I'm just worried, that's all. But if everything's so great then why don't you invite her over for dinner today?" Angela wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. Now she was sure this had something to do with Maura.

"She can't come. She's going on a date with _Josh_." Jane scoffed when she said his name.

"Oh I see. Then why don't you talk to her?" Angela smiled.

"Talk to her? About what, Ma?" Jane's brow raised, what was her mother talking about?

"That you care about her! Oh come on Janie, did you really think I wouldn't notice? You're my little girls, I know I've been caught up in work recently but I still care about my children more than anything! Tell her before it's too late." Angela took her daughter's palm and put Jane's hair behind her ear.

Jane froze.

"A-and you're okay with it?" Jane's voice was shaky and she was blushing more than ever. Still, she felt a humongous amount of weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Was she that afraid of her mother's acceptance?

"Of course I am! You're my baby, and you being gay does not change it in any way, I love you and I'm going to support you no matter what, baby."

Jane smiled slightly, she still couldn't believe what just happened, but she was much happier and it certainly did show on her face.

Angela gave Jane a big hug, an kissed her on the head.

"You should talk to her."

"I think I will." Jane bit her lip and headed to her room.

* * *

It was a little over one in the afternoon when Jane got ready and walked through the park toward's Maura's house.

She went over what she was going to say what seemed like a million times and her heart stopped when she knocked on the expensive door.

Maura's face brightened when saw Jane standing at the doorstep. She couldn't really figure out her best friend's expression and it made her slightly uncomfortable, what she would never admit.

Finally Jane opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Maur, I have something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for taking longer than usual to upload but I was a bit busy and also this chapter took me a while to put together, because I personally think it's one of the most important ones in this story. I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews so I can polish it more and make it better!

* * *

"My heart is, and always will be, yours" –_Sense and Sensibility_

* * *

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Maura asked as casually as she could, she was nervous enough for tonight's date and now Jane had something to tell her and by the sounds of it, it was something serious.

"N-no, thanks Maur." Jane smiled as genuinely as she could although she hasn't been this scared since the time she had to go to the principal's office because she kicked a ball through window and it smashed. She spent hours trying to figure out what to tell Maura. It was terrifying for her and now her palms began sweating, legs were shaking and she could swear that Maura could hear how loud her heart was beating.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about, Jane?" The two sat at the glossy red sofa in the living room, centimetres apart. It took Jane a while to respond but she finally spoke.

"I-You can't go out with Josh." Her voice was shaky and unsure, opposite of the usual confidence Jane had.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I, Jane?" Maura's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"He's an asshole, and I think you deserve much better, not that I-" the honey blonde interrupted.

"I can't believe you're jealous of me! Why can't you be happy for me, Jane?" Maura's voice was much more angry that what Jane was used to and Maura immediately regretted using such a tone.

"Jealous of _you_? Jane's voice was quiet and powerless. "Do you really think that I'm jealous of _you?_"

Maura's voice went a little quiet but she still wasn't her real calm self.

"Is it not what that is? I got a date before you and you're blaming me?"

"I can't believe you Maura. You don't get this at all?"

"No, I don't Jane and I would greatly appreciate it if you cared to explain." Maura looked even more puzzled than before but she was oddly scared of what Jane was going to say next.

"If you really think that I'm jealous of you then you've got to be kidding. You might have expensive clothes, a personal chef and more shoes than my entire family but I am _not _jealous of you, and I never have been." Jane was the one yelling now and Maura moved back slightly subconsciously.

"Then what is it?" she asked calmly.

It was now or never, and Jane didn't think twice.

"You're the most amazing person in my life and you always will be. We argue over the dumbest things but we make up after because we care about each other. You helped me to pass my English, and I taught you to play softball. I trust you with every single thing in my life and you were also the only person who I wasn't ashamed to cry around. You were _always_ there for me and I could never in a million years imagine a day without you. I fell in love with you." Jane took a small pause to look at Maura who's eyes were now filled with tears. "And I though you knew, but then you told me that Josh asked you out and how happy you were and I could never do anything to ruin your happiness.. the only problem with that was that _I _wanted to be the one to make you happy like that. I love you Maura." Jane was looking down at her hands when she felt pressure against her lips. Their lips fit together perfectly. The kiss wasn't as long as Jane had wished for but it was the most incredible and perfect thing that has ever happened to her. It was gentle and filled with emotion. Jane touched Maura's hair and moved them closer to each other and their foreheads were touching.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." Jane whispered before Maura kissed her once more, this time more passionately. The thing when they kissed was that it was like the ideal song written just for the two of them, and their tongue's danced to it. When they let go Maura wiped tears away from her eyes and took Jane's hands into her own.

"I love you too." Was all she managed to get out but right now no words were needed. All they needed was each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't uploaded within such a short time inbetween two chapters but I kinda got inspired and I wanted to post this for you guys before it goes away from my memory. I can't even say enough thank you's for all the follows, just wow. Also thanks for the few extra reviews and the favourites, they really mean the world to me and I'm really starting to enjoy this story more and more with every chapter! Please leave more feedback if you enjoy it too, and of course, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear." -John Lennon_

* * *

"Do you want to stay overnight? We can order that pizza you really like and watch some movies?" Maura said before taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Wow Maur, you're actually willing to watch something that's not a documentary?" Jane smirked at the smaller girl who was buried in her arms like a homeless puppy. Her hair was perfect as always, and even though her makeup was slightly smeared around her eyes from crying, Maura's beauty still made Jane speechless.

"Documentaries are so fascinating! I can't believe you don't like them."

"I can't believe you're here with me right now." Jane grinned and looked up at the smaller girl. "I can't believe I got you."

Maura smiled and placed a small quick kiss on Jane's lips.

"Well you better believe it. What _I _can't believe is that it took you so long to tell me about your feelings." Maura's eyes widened and she smirked at Jane.

"Wait, so you knew I had feelings for you all this time? And didn't tell me anything?" Jane sat up quickly, a brooding expression taking over her tan face.

"I wanted you to make the first move.. I'm not good at expressing my emotions. If I knew it would take accepting a date request from someone to get your attention I would have done something months ago, I was scared that you might reject me or even worse.. not want to speak to me again. I couldn't take that risk, Jay.", Maura said gloomily. Jane understood that feeling more than anything, and immediately took Maura's palm into hers and pulled the smaller girl into a tight, comforting hug.

"I could _never _reject you. It would take more than a million assholes ormeteors to keep me away from you Maur." Jane whispered into Maura's neck, neither pulling away from the hug. She could have sworn that she felt Maura's lips curling into a smile against her warm skin.

Nothing really changed between Jane and Maura since they confessed their feelings for each other. Both girls spent every Saturday cuddling and watching movies together- on rare occasions Jane agreed to watch a documentary or two with her girlfriend, Maura was still a part of the Rizzoli Sunday dinners and everyone close to the couple was more than accepting of the relationship. Maura hasn't mentioned anything to her parents but they weren't around very often which made her assume that it was insignificant information for them to hear.

It was now late May, coming close to Maura's 17th birthday. The honey blonde had practically begged Jane to not throw a surprise party, and because Jane was more than obedient to her girlfriend's wishes she agreed to just spend the day together. Jane had spent hours looking for the perfect birthday present, and still couldn't find anything that would show Maura how special she was. Angela's ideas weren't exactly appealing to Jane, but I doubt that a signed cook book or a personalised shopping bag would appeal to any teenager. Finally, after consulting with Frost she found a gift she was finally happy with.

* * *

**Maura's Birthday**

"Really Jay? We've been walking like this for at least a quarter of an hour, where are you taking me?" Maura's eyes were covered with a blue bandana, Jane's idea to keep her from peeking. Finally, they met their destination. They were standing at the same place where they first met, the local soft ball field which has been neglected for months after a new one was build two blocks away.

Jane took off Maura's bandana and smiled proudly revealing the bench that Maura was sitting on when Jane came up to talk to her.

"I wanted to spent the most important day at the most important place. I also asked Ma to make us some food and I took a blanket so we can just sit here, but if you want we can go somewhere else-"

"It's perfect. All I want is to spend this day with you." Maura smiled and hugged the taller girl before they set up the picnic spot.

When the two settled, laughing and enjoying each other's company Jane took out a small blue box out of her pocket.

"I had no idea what to get you so Frost helped me." She handed the gift to Maura, with a shy smile, which wore off as soon as she saw tears running down her girlfriend's face.

"Oh shit, I knew a necklace wasn't a good idea." Jane murmured and tried to think of what to say. "You're probably used to expensive diamonds an-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Maura pressed their lips together, taking her time to express her emotions through the kiss before pulling away.

"Okay, now you really confuse me." Jane laughed nervously.

"I-I just can't speak, Jay. This necklace is beautiful, and I doubt that it was a coincidence that you chose a rose quartz to go in it." The thin silver chain that was just the perfect length and had small a heart shaped crystal as a pendant. The crystal had a slightly rough surface, and illuminated in the sun light. It really _was _beautiful,

"It's the stone of unconditional love." Both spoke at the same time, turning the slightly awkward moment into a perfect one.

"You changed my life, Maur. You know I'm crap at saying stuff like this so I though that this would do a small part of it for me. I will love you no matter what, and it will never change." Maura felt her heart melting.

"Could you please put it on for me?" She sniffed and turned around, pulling her hair up at the same time, exposing her neck. Jane's cold fingertips made Maura get a slight chill down her spine which was stopped when Jane kissed her neck. She was convinced that it was the most delicate kiss the two have ever shared. Jane has made this day _perfect._

* * *

When Maura got home that night she couldn't help but recall the events, the laughter her and Jane shared, the love and compassion they had for each other, the honesty I every single word.

'_I will love you no matter what, and it will never change." _Was the last though she had before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I don't wanna blabber on about crap so just a giant big thank you to all the follows/favourites/reviews they mean the world! Let me know your opinions on this story so far. Next chapter is when the actual point of this story will start so I wanted to make Maura's family seem suspicious and you'll see why in a few chapters;) as always, enjoy!

* * *

"_Love is a verb, it ain't a thing_

_It's not something you own_

_It's not something you scream_

_When you show me love_

_I don't need your words_

_Yeah love ain't a thing_

_Love is a verb."_

* * *

Days went by in the blink of an eye. Jane and Maura spent each of those days together whether it was for watching movies and Maura talking about how the different effects of filming and editing were used or sitting in the pier watching the sunset, they were happy. Angela accepted Maura like one of her own, teaching her to cook the Italian family recipes despite Jane arguing with her mother that it was pointless because Maura already had a personal chef.

_Everything is perfect _was the thought both girls caught themselves thinking on multiple occasions during the day. Indeed, everything did seem perfect.

The summer holidays have now begun before Jane and Maura's senior year. Constance was to visit her daughter and be more formally introduced to Jane in a couple of days, putting immense tension on both girls, especially Jane who wanted to impress her girlfriend's mother and everything to work out perfectly. She was already surprised when Constance accepted their relationship, but then again, her parents didn't seem to be the stereotypical rich couple with their noses up at everyone who wasn't from the same economic group. Jane was terrified to make a good impression nonetheless.

* * *

"It's great to finally meet you, Jane. Maura has told me a variety of things about you during our phone calls and e-mails." Constance smiled genuinely and shook the tall girl's hand.

"I hope they were all good." Jane joked and smiled at her girlfriend who looked surprised and immediately responded.

"Of course they were Jane!"

"I was just joking with you, Maur." Jane smiled and touched the honey blonde's arms reassuringly, getting a wide smile in return.

"Would you like a cup of tea, mother?"

Constance nodded looking at her daughter who was now on her way to the kitchen, leaving her and Jane alone.

"So, Jane, Maura told me that you rather enjoy sports." Constance sat on the couch straightening out her perfectly ironed dress.

"Yeah, I do." Jane's reply was shy oppose to her usual optimistic tone, and she nervously played with her hands which Constance must have noticed because she patted the girl's knee and smiled.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Jane. I understand why you're nervous about meeting me. I can guarantee that Maura made you think that me and my husband are cold people."

Jane sat up quickly. "No! I mean, Maura just said that you're both very busy, but she never said anything bad about you." She lied. Jane had to cuddle her crying girlfriend to sleep multiple times because her mother or father forgot to send a birthday card or make a quick phone call to congratulate her on her test results.

Constance smiled amusingly. "You're a part of this family now and you seem to make my daughter happy. She's very fragile, Jane. You must already know that. Robert and I haven't really been the dream parents, always caught up in our job which must have made Maura feel unloved, but I can assure you that if there were possibilities for us to contact our only child we would have." Constance's eyes shut for a brief moment at the mention of their job. Maura has told Jane that her parents were business people, but never more than that. Apparently she didn't know, nor was she supposed to.

Jane nodded understandingly, "What do you work as, Mrs Isles?"

"Please child, don't call me Mrs Isles." Constance's nose wrinkled. "It makes me feel older than I already am, call me Constance." They both smiled and Maura's mother continued.

"I don't like to talk about my job, it's not that relevant." She changed the subject. "Have you decided yet what youwould like to do after high school, Jane?"

_Yeah, so Constance doesn't like to talk about her irrelevant job yet each of their cars is worth more than my house. _

"I want to be a homicide detective." Jane answered shyly.

"Then you will be one." Constance stated, yet another smile brightening her face.

"How do you know?" Jane's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Because passion for something you love is worth more than all the money in the world, dear."

_She seems nice._

Jane smiles back, and her attention goes to Maura who enters the room with silver tray, expensive china filled with tea _which gets its flavour from pandas _and a plate filled with biscuits and scones.

When Maura finally settles, and sits down holding Jane's hand tight in her own and smiles as genuinely as she can at Constance.

"So, mother, are you staying for long? I checked if your hotel room is booked earlier today." Maura swallows nervously.

"Thank you, dear, I'm not exactly sure as of the date but I would say I'll be in Boston for as long as six days."

Maura's face drops with disappointment._ Say something. _

Jane speaks up, not any less shy than the previous conversation.

"Only for six days? Why can't you stay for longer, Mrs I- I mean Constance."

"Robert and I have to be in Luxembourg on the ninth of July. I'd really wish to stay longer but the arrangements have already been made, I'm sorry to disappoint you both, especially you Maura."

"It's completely understandable mother." Maura's face is absent, faint. Jane tightens her hand with the smaller girl.

_I'm here._

* * *

Jane helped Maura clean up after Constance left to her hotel later that afternoon. When Jane closed the cabinet and looked around, she noticed Maura wasn't there and walked to the back garden.

The sun had already settled on the smooth surface, the sky illuminating in soft shades of blue and orange, clouds washing away completely, leaving a light breeze in the air.

Maura sat on the patio stairs, her head held up by her hands.

_Even when she's tired and scared she's perfect._

Jane came behind the honey blonde carefully, trying not to disturb her thoughts and just put her arms around her, burying her head into Maura's neck.

"If you got a chance to relive your entire life again and change everything would you?" Maura whispered.

Jane smiled.

"No. I wouldn't."


End file.
